cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cimil's Klay World
Cimil's Klay World '''''or Knox Korner's Klay World'' is a stop motion/claymation series created by Robert Benfer which has become incredibly popular, spawning a movie, a TV series, comics and video games. The series is set in Klay World, a large tabletop known as The Table which is populated by the Klaymen, a race of miniature humanoid faceless blob-looking creatures with arms and legs made out of either blue or green clay. The Klaymen, despite being able to move, talk and perform basic functions, they have never done anything significant or important in their sad, pitiful little lives, and are not that bright in the head either, often engaging in senselessly violent conflicts and idiotic shenanigans. The series primarily focuses on the schemes and adventures of the Klaymen known as Dr. Bob, Chip Vince, Rick Pickle and Henry Chester. '''Characters Primary * Dr. Bob: A blue Klayman who serves as the resident doctor and scientist of The Table, being recognizable by his white lab vest and white circle covering his face. However, he is absolutely terrible at his job, and he is an incredibly selfish egomaniac who never admits to his shortcomings. He is rather insulting and somewhat cruel, hardly putting any effort into his job and showing little to no empathy when one of his patients dies, yet still becomes offended when someone insults his abilities. ** He is voiced by Robert Benfer. * Chip Vince: A blue Klayman who is old and was homeless until he became Dr. Bob's assistant, becoming a companion of Dr. Bob, being recognizable by his white beard and a chip in the right side of his head, though he mostly wears a green wool cap to cover it. He is very bad-tempered, irritable and senile and he has a love of sculpting and building, but he is terrible at it. However, he is also loyal and helpful towards Dr. Bob, even if he still finds him grating. ** He is voiced by Sammie Penrod. * Rick Pickle: A green Klayman who serves as the construction worker foreman and police chief of The Table, as well as a companion of Dr. Bob, recognizable by his large mustache and yellow baseball cap. He is incredibly disdainful, vain and insulting towards others, and like Dr. Bob, he is terrible at his job. However, he is also much smarter than Dr. Bob and actually tries to put effort into his work, and he also cares far more for his fellow Klaymen. ** He is voiced by Jason Steele. * Henry Chester: A blue Klayman who was a former soldier in the Klay Army, and like his friends, he was terrible at his job and likely got other soldiers killed, and is now a companion of Dr. Bob, being recognizable by his green military helmet. He is very laid back and fun-loving, being nicer in comparison to his friends. However, he is also incredibly violent, paranoid and dabbles in conspiracy theories, and he is also a fanatical gun enthusiast. ** He is voiced by Tom Fulp. Secondary * Smiling Ginny: A green Klaywoman and the only female Klay person of The Table. She works as the reporter for KW news, being recognizable by her brunette hair tied in a ponytail and being the only one to have a visible mouth, which is always shown in a smile. She is very cheerful, eccentric and clumsy, and is also particularly terrible at what she does, but she always remains in good spirits, or tries to at least. She also has a deep crush on Rick Pickle. ** She is voiced by Nikki Benfer. There are various other characters throughout the series, with all other Klaymen being voiced by Robert Benfer. These include Charlie, a long armed Klayman, Handyman Harvey, a Klayman with no arms, Smiling Gary, the brother of Smiling Ginny who is the only other Klayman with a visible mouth, and Grenade Gregory, a giant Klayman who is fond of grenades. Movie Klay World: Off The Table The film begins some time shortly before the entire series, with Dr. Bob working on his radio with Rick Pickle and Henry Chester, when they come upon the homeless old Klayman, Chip Vince, and try to catch him. However, impressed with how elusive Chip was, Bob instead hires him to be his assistant. Much time later, Bob, Chip, Rick and Henry have engaged in numerous adventures, schemes and violent conflicts all over Klay World. They eventually test out one of Bob's new machines which is meant to travel through time, while Smiling Ginny records it all during her interview with Bob. However, the machine fails, and thus they get bored, though once they leave, the surge of power from the failed machine starts affecting the nearby radio and sending out transmissions, due to Bob forgetting to turn off the poer. Afterwards, Bob, Chip, Rick and Henry head out to a tavern, where they engage in a brutal bar fight with numerous other Klaymen in the tavern, with vicious fighting continuing into the marketplace until police break it up with excessive force. The drunken Bob returns to his station, where he discovers mysterious voices talking through the radio, which he had never heard of before and generally sound alien-like. Bob tries to contact them, but the transmission is cut short, due to the machines creating electricity exploding and cutting off the power, though this causes the time machine to start working, which is proven as he steps into the machine and it takes him back to a time when The Table was ruled by Klay dinosaurs, then he returns to the present. Bob rushes out to tell his friends about the radio transmissions, but because he is drunk, they refuse to take him seriously, even after he wakes up in the morning. As he feels no one will believe him, he discovers Ginny accidentally left her still recording camera at his station, which recorded the whole ordeal, and he uses this as proof that an alien spoke to him. With his friends now believing him more, Bob, Chip, Rick and Henry all look into the situation and come to conclusion that there is alien life outside of Klay World, and thus, they all decide to head out and find it. At a press conference with Ginny in front of a whole crowd, the four of them explain their vague and mysterious contact with aliens and state that they now intend to build a vehicle for transportation to leave the house and find the aliens. They are dismissed by the crowd as crazy, and dared by them to go through with it, to which the four of them angrily respond that they will do so and show them all. Though Ginny doesn't believe them at first, once everyone leaves, she hears a contact through the radio. As such, Ginny offers to help, and though she is initially refused by them due to her not believing them, they ultimately allow her to help when she starts crying, with her tearfully begging to allow her to help. With that, the five of them all work on building the truck, though their laziness, incompetence and lack of supplies causes them to give up shortly after and simply buy a truck (in reality, a toy radio-controlled jeep), off the internet and pass it off as their own. Getting their new RC truck, Bob, Chip, Rick and Henry set out to venture the world in the truck while Ginny stays behind to keep in touch with them from The Table. Once making their way outside, Bob, Chip, Rick and Henry are immediately confronted by all sorts of perils and threats, but despite this, they venture all over various lands for days and nights in the RC truck. Along the way they find themselves confronted by harsh elements and wild animals, but they keep fending them off and continue traversing the perilous lands, searching out for aliens. As time goes on, however, they start to feel increasingly hopeless and desperate, while the heat starts to drain on their sanity, increasing their heavy bickering and insulting towards one another. They also become very frustrated with Bob due to his extreme carelessness, causing the four of them to heatedly argue and fight constantly with each other. This all boils over when Bob recklessly leads them into a den filled with spiders, but the four of them fight off the spiders and make it out. Afterwards, the four of them get into a massively heated argument with each other, which devolves in Chip, Rick and Henry ganging up on Bob and hurling personal attacks on him, which leads to an outraged Bob trying to run them over with the truck for offending him, but ends up crashing the truck and breaking their radio. Meanwhile, back at Klay World, Ginny continuously tries to reassure all the other Klaymen that things will be all right and that they can still obtain success, but the other Klaymen remain highly skeptical and increasingly dismissive, some believing the aliens might not think much of them while others are doubtful of the existence of the aliens. While Rick and Henry work on fixing the truck, they remain mad at Bob for all the damage he has caused, demanding that he stay away. With Bob forcing Chip to accompany him as he mopes, Bob and Chip wander just a short distance away. However, while walking aimlessly, they stumble upon the alien clay race themselves, who are shown to be tan clay beings each walking on six tentacle-like legs and possessing arms which hold long and sharp retractable claws, while having heads with circular mouths with four lip flaps, as well as having long retractable tongues. These clay aliens are shown to be far more intelligent and advanced and are armed with laser rifles. Bob informs his friends about the aliens, and as such, they decide to greet them, meeting their leader, King Womp. They find to their relief that the aliens wish to establish diplomatic relations with other races, as the aliens have been going from clay society to clay society to incorporate them into their own world. However, upon seeing the antics of the four, Womp becomes very disappointed, writing them off as nothing but idiots and orders his soldiers to have them killed. As such, having brought their guns with them from the truck, Bob, Chip, Rick and Henry engage in fighting the alien soldiers in a fierce battle in the field filled with long grass, with them fighting their way back to the truck. Having just barely fixed the truck, though just for the moment, the four of them escape in the truck, evading the alien pursuers in a tense chase. This ultimately leads them to a highway, where they engage in dodging cars speeding their way. They rush the truck off the edge of the freeway which causes it to jump on train tracks, getting themselves stuck. Seeing a train coming, Bob gets out and pushes the truck off the tracks just before the train can hit them, instead taking out a pursuing alien vehicle, though taking Bob with it right after he saved his friends. Now that everyone in Klay World has completely lost interest in Bob's mission, and due to their radio contact being broken off, Ginny decides to head out and find them herself. Meanwhile, saddened over the loss of Bob from the train, Chip, Rick and Henry head back to the house, and after facing several dangers back, they make it back to the house. However, they discover that Womp and his army have been tracking them, and thus they are captured by his minions. With that, Womp and his forces enter the house and storm Klay World itself, coming upon the denizens of the world, where he indeed sees them as nothing but idiots. Here, Womp announces his plan to modify the Klaymen and rebuild them into better beings with increased intelligence and capabilities, and as such, Womp and his troops begin massacring the Klaymen, wiping out each and every one they can find, though dozens of Klaymen manage to escape to the floor. At that point, Chip, Rick and Henry fight and overpower their two guards, taking their laser rifles and then they head back to the house. Meanwhile, Bob, who is shown to have survived, and he tries to make his way back on foot, but he ends up getting lost and wanders aimlessly, becoming increasingly delirious while blaming himself for what has happened and seriously feeling like giving up on life. Luckily, he sees Ginny coming towards him, and she brings him back to the house. Bob and Ginny regroup with Chip, Rick and Henry and they proceed to gather up all the remaining Klaymen and announce their intentions to fight back against Womp and his army. Once arming all the rest of the Klaymen with the vast number of guns in Henry's secret stache, Bob, Chip, Rick, Henry and Ginny lead the Klaymen in fighting a ferocious battle against Womp and his alien army throughout Knox's Korner (the room which contains The Table), with especially fierce fighting raging as they get on The Table. After much fighting, despite suffering heavy losses, they eliminate the alien army, with the exception of Womp. At that point, however, Womp unveils his new modified Klayman, which he created from the cadavers, and has it attack them, while Womp tries to persuade the remaining Klaymen of seeing the benefits outweighing the costs and that he could give them meaning, but they refuse his offer by stating that it would only be under his control and that they are nothing without minds of their own. When Womp tries to refute this by stating they never had minds of their own in the first place, they rebuff this by stating that it is still better than the kind of mind that Womp has. At that point, the modified Klayman has managed to kill all the remaining Klaymen, except for Bob, Chip, Rick, Henry and Ginny. However, Ginny manages to trick the modified Klayman into electrocuting itself, killing it. Seeing all the damage that has been caused already, they wonder if it is pointless to go on, but Bob remembers that his time machine now works, and thus, they decide to head for the machine to try and use it to fix everything, but they are intercepted by Womp. While Ginny heads out to the garage as she has an idea, Bob, Chip, Rick and Henry battle Womp, with the four of them mocking him that he and his "great" army had been bested by "idiots". After fierce fighting, Bob tries to reach the time machine, but Womp chases after him to the top of a TV set, and as they wrestle, Womp manages to destroy the time machine, but just before he can kill Bob, Ginny comes in, driving the damaged RC truck into the TV they stand upon, destroying the TV and causing Womp to fall to his death, getting impaled on the truck's flag pole with the Klay World flag. Despite the threat now over, upon seeing Klay World and the time machine destroyed, they begin wondering what to do now, believing they should give up. However, upon remembering that Bob is a doctor who can fix others, they try to convince him to rebuild the Klaymen, and though Bob tries to refute this by stating he is not a good doctor and all his patients end up dying, they manage to convince him to try and at least do some good for once. As such, Chip, Rick, Henry and Ginny help Bob rebuild all the Klaymen back to their original selves and rebuild Klay World, and after proclaiming their victory over Womp and prevent their world from suffering the same fate as other worlds attacked by Womp, they all go back to doing their regular things from before. Cast * John Cleese as King Womp * Robert Benfer as Dr. Bob * Sammie Penrod as Chip Vince * Jason Steele as Rick Pickle * Tom Fulp as Henry Chester * Nikki Benfer as Smiling Ginny Episodes Notable Episodes * Media Video Games Klay World: Invasion Klay World: Invasion is an action-adventure game in which you create your own Klayman and engage in adventures with Dr. Bob, Chip Vince, Rick Pickle and Henry Chester all over the vast and perilous world of The Table. Eventually, the blue and green Klaymen of The Table find their world coming under a ruthless invasion by the red Klaymen of The Other Table. As such, the the blue and green Klaymen must engage in fighting the red Klaymen in a series of fierce battles to repel the invasion in a brutal war and adventure that leads them off The Table and fighting and venturing all over the house. Comics Trivia Category:Rockstar Category:Films